Hit Comics Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Doc Vaughan * Antagonists: * Monte, getaway driver * Monte's partner * Consul Yogoda * Yogoda's bodyguards, Kurach et.al. * Tokoyan saboteurs Other Characters: * city cop * Joe & Larry, highway cops Locations: * Southern * Vehicles: * two troop ships | Writer2_1 = George Brenner | Penciler2_1 = George Brenner | Inker2_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle2 = Ghost of Flanders: "The Theft of the Scouting Plane" | Synopsis2 = The Ghost must take on a monocle-wearing Nazi-style foreign spy named Hans Sheink. Sheink's gang's insignia is a capital "X", and it operates at least two modern warplanes of its own. They force a new Navy scout plane to land, 40 miles from Metropole City, and steal it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hans Sheink ** his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Metropole City Items: * Vehicles: * New Navy scout plane | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker3_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle3 = Hercules: "The Pipeline Saboteurs" | Synopsis3 = Caption: "The one-man Axis-buster Hercules plows under a heap of sabotage, proving again that one free American can beat ten dictator-bossed aliens." Joe shows up at an oil-pipeline construction site, dressed in his super suit, and asks for permission to help out, gets it, and starts laying pipe. Bad guys try to stop him, but he stops them. A crane operator drops half a ton of iron piping on Hercules' head; he shrugs it off. No concussions for him. A volley of bullets bounces off Hercules' body. "A little playful shooting I can understand ... but tossing axes around is not ethical!" Hercules gets run over by a large construction tractor, but flips it over with one kick. In the end the saboteurs are out of energy and ideas and under arrest. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Brock * at least a dozen other saboteurs Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Bryant | Inker4_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle4 = Betty Bates, Lady at Law: "The Phony Private Detective" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker5_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle5 = The Red Bee: "Ratznestski the Car Crook" | Synopsis5 = At his office, Rick Raleigh meets a very angry young lady named Valerie Ransome, who wants the D.A.'s help in regard to a stolen car that she had bought. She tags along and involves herself in the case way more than is appropriate, and participates victoriously in the fisticuffs as well. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * District Attorney Hawkes * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Antagonists: * Ratznetski, a crooked used-car dealer ** his two henchmen Other Characters: * Valerie Ransome Locations: * , Vehicles: * Red Bee's bright red motorcycle with sidecar | Writer6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler6_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker6_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle6 = Bob and Swab: "San Pedro Shore Duty" | Synopsis6 = Bob and Swab get into trouble with their incessant onboard brawling so the Skipper assigns them a punishment detail, polishing brasswork, then sends them out to escort his two nieces from the east, Mitzi and Fritzi. There is some trouble with a pair of would-be robbers, so Bob and Swab are looking good, but then there's a misunderstanding that makes them look like dopes, and the girls dump them. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Brimstone C.O. Antagonists: * two thugs * one cop Other Characters: * Fritzi, Skipper's niece * Mitzi, Skipper's niece Locations: * , ** San Pedro ** ** Amusement Park Vehicles: * USS Brimstone | Writer7_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler7_1 = Alex Blum | Inker7_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle7 = The Strange Twins: "The Burma Road Bombers" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker8_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle8 = Lion Boy: "Liberating the Lion Cubs" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker9_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle9 = Don Glory: "Shipyard of Saboteurs" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Ghost of Flanders: "The Theft of the Scouting Plane" ** The Ghost of Flanders' only weapon is a bayonet, which he throws with deadly accuracy. * The Red Bee: "Ratznestski the Car Crook" ** Caption: "Terror of the rats who swarm through the underworld, the Red Bee, in reality Rick Raleigh, assistant to the District Attorney, tackles a vicious racket where human lives come second to a bloody dollar." ** On page 3 of this story, Rick Raleigh gets punched unconscious, from behind, and on page 4 he is knocked out by a scalp-grazing bullet. These are the (at least) 9th and 10th concussions of his career. * Stormy Foster: "Tokoyan Sabotage" ** Wartime Caption: "Yellow termites, scheming to destroy the lives of American soldiers enroute to Panama, become the targets of Stormy Foster, a shy drug clerk, in his smashing role as The Great Defender!" ** Stormy Foster can punch his way through a solid steel door, and can tear thick steel bars out of a sturdy cage. He can't catch a car going 70 mph. He can dodge machine-gun bullets. ** The Great Defender is konked unconscious with a rifle butt, the first known concussion of his career. ** Poking the Great Defender with a narcotic-loaded hypodermic needle has the effect of reviving him back into the fight. ** The Great Defender uses a hand grenade to wipe out at least one Tokoyan soldier; his body count is now at least 5, and probably significantly higher. ** Military Transport authorities recognize The Great Defender on sight and let him borrow a speedboat with no questions asked, so he's already established a favorable reputation. ** In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, [[Hit Comics Vol 1 19#Synopsis for Stormy Foster: .22Tokoyan Sabotage.22| Tokoya]], Tuvania, and others. * This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** : "The Important Job", by Jack Cole ** , by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #19 entire issue }}